How to deal?
by mcdreamy1992
Summary: Draco says he's changed but has he? Hermione is still grieving for Ron. Can she be healed? Post DH. DH compliant except Ron's death. DracoHermione LunaHarry GinnyBlaise
1. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry Potter**

_I didn't want to write another fanfic on a category that I had already done so I decided to be cliché and write one on Harry Potter. Please R+R!_

Chapter 1: The End

"It's over. Finally over. He's dead."

Harry fell onto his knees exhausted, exhausted from fighting Voldemort and exhausted from losing the people he loved and cared about. All around him people were rejoicing in the fall of the Dark Lord, but Harry just wanted to get into bed and sleep or weep over his best friend's death. That however was not meant to be. The celebrations could not go on without him. The Boy Who Lived and The Boy Who Saved Them All.

Harry didn't know what he wanted to do next. All his life as a wizard, he had just thought of defeating Voldemort. He hadn't made plans for the future because there was always a good change that there might not have been a future for him.

Eventually people got too worn out from celebrating and Harry was able to slip away. As he walked down to Dumbledore's tomb, he heard a noise behind him. Immediately he swung around and raised his wand.

"Harry, it's just me."

Hermione's voice floated out to him. He lowered his wand and silently motioned for her to join him. As she looked out onto the lake Harry noticed the tears rolling slowly down her face. He hugged her saying,

"Ron died to save you. To help make this world a safer place to live in. To defeat Voldemort. He died the way he wanted to."

She nodded, but still couldn't get rid of the feeling of intense grief and therefore cried all the harder.

_I realize that this is not the most amazing chapter but my later chapters are better. I wrote the other chapters in the middle of the night and I think better then so..._


	2. 4 years later

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry Potter**

_The last chapter was pretty bad so I decided to add the next chapter quickly._

4 years later…

Hermione Granger walked into the Hogwarts School of Magic. The last time she had been here was when Voldemort had finally been vanquished. She had not wanted to return here before because of the memories it held. Especially because Ron had died here. Died to save her. She shook herself mentally. She had spent a long time mourning over the love of her life. She had only just started to move on and she could not afford to be bogged down in reminiscences of what used to be. It was strange how his name no longer felt like a knife each time it was said. Just a dull ache. Hermione didn't really know why she had come. Professor McGonagall had said that it would be a good chance to put the past behind us and to see old school mates again. Hermione had been debating not going, but Harry had threatened to physically force her to go saying she needed to let go. She sighed and tried to stop her memories when suddenly she walked into someone. Instinctively her hands flew out as she lost her balance. Suddenly a strong arm gripped her and held her upright. Before she saw her saviour she said,

"Oh, thank you. I'm so sor…"

Her voice trailed off as she recognized Draco Malfoy, the boy who had tormented her throughout her years at Hogwarts. But the years had been good to Draco. He had now grown into a man and he was devastatingly handsome. She tried to walk past him, but was stopped by him saying,

"Granger, wait!"

She stiffened imperceptibly before taking a deep breath and swinging round to look at him. He seemed at a loss for words.

"Well?"

Her voice was curt as she raised an eyebrow and Draco looked uncomfortable, which was certainly a first. Just as she was going to give up, he blurted out,

"How are you?"

She was shocked that he was worried about her well-being. Looking at him she felt sick. All the years of hurt came rising to the surface. She practically yelled at him,

"Well how do you think I am? I've spent the past four years grieving for the love of my life who should be here having grown up. Who should have had a chance to see what he fought for. Who should have had a chance to look as good and as handsome as you. But no, instead he's lying in the ground because of that man who you followed and I am left mourning the life that I should have had but never got because of fucking Voldemort!"

By the end of this speech Hermione was breathing heavily and Draco had a shocked look on his face. She suddenly wished that she had not said half of what she did and was about to start apologizing when Harry came up to them. Harry took on look at Draco and led Hermione away hissing,

"If I found out you did anything to her I'll make you sorry you were ever born!"

Draco was at a loss as to how to reply. He wasn't quite sure what Hermione had been talking about, but she was obviously very upset. After the war he had come to realize that most of the ideals that his father had taught him didn't make sense. During the past few years he had been trying to atone for his mistakes, but he knew that he would never be finished if he didn't apologize to Hermione. He dwelt on this as he walked up to the castle that had been his home for the best part of his teenage years.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R+R!_


	3. Puzzles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_Just wondering who's with me on this story. Will stop if no one is. So please R+R._

Harry and Hermione walked slowly through the school that had been the venue of one of the most important events in wizarding history. As they passed, many of the younger students pointed at them whispering that they were the heroes of the war. The older students had been the younger students when Harry and Hermione had studied there. They waved at some who they recognized, but generally just let the students' comments wash over them.

"it seems so long…"

Hermione mused out loud before they both remembered that they should be meeting Professor McGonagall. They hurried to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor Table before noticing that all their ex-class mates had gone to sit at their own house tables.

As McGonagall made a welcoming speech, Hermione's gaze wandered over Neville (who had been beaten up by the Carrows for standing up to them), Parvati (who had lost her twin sister Padma), Cho (who had grieved over Cedric so much that she had driven Harry away), Luna (whose surreal attitude to life made her so unique) and then over at the staff table. Some of the teachers were still there, some had left and many had been killed in the Battle. For the first time in her life Hermione felt a pang when she didn't see Snape up there. She had hated the son of a bitch, but he had risked so much for all of them. He had protected Harry even though they hated each other, he had been misunderstood by both sides in the war and eventually he had died because Voldemort had gotten his facts wrong. She avoided looking at the Slytherin table because she knew she would see Goyle, Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson, all of whom she had always hated. Yet she felt a tickling sensation as if she was being watched. She glanced at the Slytherin table only to catch Draco Malfoy watching her intently. She scowled at him to hide her confusion at seeing him watch her. Eventually McGonagall stopped talking and they were able to finish their meals. After she had eaten Hermione swept out of the Great Hall saying she wished to freshen up quickly. No one noticed as Draco slipped out after her.

"Hermione! Wait up!"

She stopped; recognizing the voice she was shocked that he had willingly called her by her first name. She turned to face him with an expression so fierce that he, a Malfoy, visibly cringed.

"What do you want?" her voice vibrated with anger.

"Look, I know what I'm about to say might be unbelievable to you but I need to say it anyway."

Draco paused as if to gather his thoughts. Taking a deep breath he said,

"After the war, well even during the war, my parents and I were disillusioned. We no longer supported the Dark Lord, but by then it was too late. We could not get out. We were too deep in. he threatened to torture my mother to get me and my father to obey and threatened to torture me to get my parents to obey. We had no choice, but we no longer did our jobs zealously. And when the Battle came my parents didn't even bother to fight. We had found out the hard way that muggles and muggle-borns were the same as us. We might have some older magic than them, but we're the same. So what I'm trying to say is…"

Draco seemed to have a little trouble continuing, but he forced himself to continue speaking,

"What I'm trying to say, Hermione, is that…I'm…sorry."

Hermione was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe that she was hearing those words out of Draco Malfoy's mouth. At first she seemed inclined to just slap him, but then she noticed an emotion she had never seen before in his crystal grey eyes: regret. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with pity for him. She at least stuck with her belief that she was doing right throughout the whole war, but knowing you were doing wrong and having to continue doing it…she didn't want to imagine how that would feel. She tried to pick her words carefully, but eventually just threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Draco could hardly believe that she would just forgive him. If she had slapped him he would have understood, but to hug him…

Once she broke away from him, she felt a little awkward and decided to just walk away, leaving a very puzzled Draco Malfoy behind.

When she returned to the Great Hall she was bombarded with questions about why she had taken so long. She avoided the questions and thankfully Professor McGonagall stood up again before long and said,

"Please could our alumni stay behind whilst everyone else leaves?"

Once they were alone they were asked to sit together on one table. Hermione found herself sitting opposite Draco when Ron had always sat. She felt a pain in her heart and had to look away from the handsome blond.

McGonagall told them that they were free to roam the grounds and visit the lessons they wanted to. Nothing was compulsory except attending the memorial service for the many who had died to defeat Voldemort and even those who died supporting him. Also they had to attend the dance given in honour of them.

Hermione decided to visit Hagrid as soon as she had gotten changed into more comfortable clothes. However on arrival she found Malfoy already there. Knowing his hatred for the half-giant she was astonished to see him and shot him a questioning look before greeting Hagrid. Draco stood up to leave, but Hagrid invited him to stay saying,

"Come now, Draco. Stay awhile. It's been a long time since your year graduated."

Draco's face turned slightly pink, but he acquiesced. Hermione shot another questioning glance, but this time at Hagrid. Realizing she would get no answer from either, she sat back to what she presumed would be an uncomfortable tea. She was therefore surprised to find Draco so eager to make an effort to be friendly to the gamekeeper. As she walked back to the castle with Draco she shot surreptitious glances at him, wondering if he had really change or if it was a façade.


	4. Fraternizing with the enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_Thanks for the review Isadora120. I am not offended at all. Any advice is welcome._

_Hopefully this chapter will be better ____ Please R+R_

The next morning Hermione woke with a start. Looking outside she realized breakfast did not start for some time. After tossing and turning in her bed, she dressed and went out to watch the sunrise. The fresh morning air always calmed her and that was what she needed right now. She could not understand what Malfoy was playing at. This new side of him couldn't possibly be real. There was a rustling behind her. She immediately jumped up to a duelling position.

"Peace, Hermione!"

Harry's laugh filled the silence. Hermione grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Harry. It's just old habits die hard."

"I understand. I have the same problem."

They sat back sown with her head in his lap. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched. Draco saw them settle and, for reasons he could not figure out, felt a pang. He shook it off telling himself that…what? He shook his head and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Slowly he walked to the Slytherin table where Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy were already sitting. After a few of their inane comments he snapped,

"When are any of you going to get a brain?"

They all looked shocked and when Blaise found them in the same position, he merely raised an eyebrow. He turned to Draco and started to speak to him. As soon as he finished eating, Draco stormed out of the Great Hall. Looking up Hermione saw him and was worried. Making sure no on would notice her she followed him.

"Draco! Wait up!"

Draco turned, his stormy grey eyes slightly wider than usual. Hermione realized that she had used his first name.

"Um…are you alright?" she muttered in a desperate attempt to cover up her embarrassment.

"Yeah. Just needed o get away from Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson."

"Oh," Hermione said in a small voice.

They stood in the corridor awkwardly until they realized they should be returning. McGonagall raised an eyebrow when she saw them together, but did not comment. Their friends, on the other hand, swamped them with questions.

"What the hell were you doing with Draco Malfoy, Hermione?" Harry practically yelled at her when she sat down. Neville just stared at her dumbfounded. With a red face she said,

"He's not that bad. Not anymore. Oh I know you hate him, but you haven'ts even heard his side of the story!"

Harry couldn't say anything. He was speechless that she was defending the man who had insulted her for so many years. Later as he passed Draco, he grabbed the arm of his archenemy and said coldly,

"You may have won Hermione over, but you don't fool me. People don't change, Malfoy. Not people like you. And I'll be keeping a sharp eye on you. If you hurt her, I'll kill you. She's been hurt enough and somehow I don't think that they would send The Boy Who Lived to Azkaban for killing a member of a family that were known Death Eaters."

He then continued on his way and Draco was left staring after the green-eyed man. Surprise and shock were mingled on his face, but he pulled himself together as his friends approached.

"Hey, Draco!"

Pansy's simpering voice reached him, making him, not for the first time, want to run away.

"Parkinson. Hey Blaise, do you wanna go down to the dungeons and check out the new Slytherins?"

Blaise smiled wickedly while Pansy frowned at Draco's cold way of dismissing her. However she soon brightened up as more often than not Draco simply ignored the fact that she existed.

However she knew that checking out new Slytherins did not require girls so she went off to visit some old teachers from the past. As she walked she thought about how strangely Draco had been acting over that Granger girl. She didn't understand his fascination with her. Pansy was a Pureblood, ready to obey his every wish and still he would choose that Mudblood, who ignored him the whole time, over her. Turning the corner she ran into said person. She sneered,

"Well look who it is. Miss Know-It-All!"

Hermione looked at the smaller girl disdainfully and said in a voice loaded with contempt,

"You really shouldn't try to sneer, Parkinson. That's one of the many Slytherin traits that you don't possess. Maybe you should have Draco teach you. Oh but wait he doesn't even want to spend 5 minutes in the same room as you."

With that Hermione scornfully swept past. Pansy trembled as she took in the Gryffindor's words. Red hot fury filled her and she began to think of ways to get her revenge.

_Hope you liked this chapter. I might not be able to post for a while. Lots of work!_


	5. Revenge and Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_I've managed to fit another chapter in quickly and I've decided that writing would be preferable to work so…_

_Btw thanks to doctor-who-mad-gal and Isadora120 for their reviews!_

Pansy waited until Hermione was alone before grabbing her and pulling her into an empty classroom.

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione was immediately disarmed. For the first time Hermione was scared of the jealous witch who stood in front of her.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Pansy inwardly rejoiced. She had managed to get the best witch in their year completely in her power. She hissed with pure hatred in her voice,

"You don't insult me without consequences. Draco isn't here to defend you so I can do whatever I want!"

She laughed with glee, a chilling laugh that made Hermione want to shiver. Pansy started to beat Hermione with such pleasure in her eyes that Hermione felt sick. After getting bored with her, Pansy carelessly threw Hermione's wand into the bin and left the heroine stuck in the classroom.

Draco was worried. Hermione hadn't shown up for lunch and Pansy had a smug expression on her fat face. Draco knew that Pansy was jealous that he liked Hermione more, but he hadn't thought that Pansy was stupid enough to do anything. Now he wasn't sure. As soon as he was able he cornered Pansy and hissed in her ear,

"Where the hell is she, Parkinson?"

"Who?"

"Don't try that with me, you bitch. I know you know who I'm talking about. Now I'm going to give you one more chance. Where the hell is she?"

With those words he raised his wand at her. She nodded, a scared look on her face and led him to Hermione. When he saw the Gryffindor he forgot all about Pansy being there. Releasing Hermione from the body bind he started performing healing spells. He started muttering about taking her to Madame Pomfrey, but Hermione stopped him yelling,

"DRACO! I'm fine! It wasn't that bad. Parkinson isn't that strong and I'm made of tougher stuff!"

Draco smiled in relief and neither of them noticed Pansy slipping out of the room.

"I'm so sorry about that. I had no idea that Pansy would be stupid enough to do that!"

Draco started to apologise, but Hermione again stopped him.

"Draco, it's fine! It's not your fault!"

She hugged him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Harry's voice startled them.

"Malfoy, I swear to God, I'm gonna kill you!"

As Harry raised his wand Hermione stepped between them. Harry was bewildered.

"Hermione, he did this to you and you're defending him?"

They both looked at him before Draco yelled,

"I'm gonna kill you Parkinson!"

Hermione explained,

"Harry, he didn't! He saved me! It was Parkinson who attacked me. Draco…he helped me!"

Harry stared at the two of them for a while before slowly and slightly stiffly holding his hand out to Draco. His nemesis was surprised, but took the hero's hand with alacrity.

"I might have misjudged this time, but I still find it hard to believe that you've changed Malfoy."

Harry's voice wasn't venomous this time and Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"I hardly expected you to. But give me a chance. Please."

Draco hadn't meant to add in that last word, but he had. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it. It was hard to tell what exactly was going through Harry's mind. His face was expressionless and his emerald eyes were devoid of any emotion.

"I'll let you have a chance, Malfoy, but just one. If you screw up…"

Draco grinned. He would make sure he didn't screw up, but first he had to attend to Pansy Parkinson. He asked Harry neutrally,

"By the way, where is Parkinson?"

Harry shot him a sharp look, but informed him that she had returned to the Great Hall. Draco put on his most innocent face and returned to the Great hall with a smile on his face. Reaching the Slytherin table he slid into the seat next to Pansy, much to Blaise's surprise. Making it seem lover-like he whispered in her ear,

"I will destroy you, Parkinson. You played with fire and now you're gonna get burnt. **No one** crosses a Malfoy, no one!"

He planted a kiss on her trembling cheek before getting up from the table. Plastering a fake smile on his face he winked at Hermione before leaving.

She started to choke and people began to pat her back. She could not believe that Draco **Malfoy** had winked at her. She turned to see if Harry had seen him and it appeared that he had as he was staring after Draco. Suddenly it was time for the first class for the students. Hermione needed desperately to see Professor McGonagall. She followed the aged witch and asked to see her quickly. They sat down in her office and Hermione immediately observed the differences between her office and Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Granger, what can I do for you?"

Hermione was silent for a moment, wondering how she was going to put her thoughts into words.

"Well Professor, I just…when…it's…just…that I can't seem to get over Ron's death and I was wondering if you could offer me some advice."

Hermione didn't know why she had gone to her old Head of House, but she just seemed the wisest person to go to now Dumbledore was dead.

"Miss Granger, only you can help yourself where Mr Weasley is concerned. Your friends and family can be there for you and help support you, but only you can heal yourself."

"I know I have to let go, but I don't want to. Letting go…I'm scared I'll forget him. I don't want to lose this feeling that I'm loved."

Even as she uttered those words, tears streamed down her face.

"If you truly love Mr Weasley then you won't forget him. Hermione, you can love him and love another man. He would have wanted it. He didn't want you to shut yourself away. He gave up his life to give you a chance at living. So live it for him."

The younger girl nodded and gulped down her tears.

"Thank you so much, Professor."

As Hermione tread slowly down the stairs she didn't see him until she had walked into him. She fell down with a thud.

"Hermione! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking."

She looked up to find herself gazing into Draco's mesmerizing eyes. With his help she got up, but they ended up so close she was sure that he could feel her heart thudding. She tried to narrow the space between them only to have him step back and apologize again before hurrying on. She looked after him with a sad, wistful look in her eyes, wishing, though she did not know why, that he hadn't walked away.

_There's a nice long chapter for y'all. Have fun! Please R+R!_


	6. Avoidance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_Thank you for all the reviews everyone. I'll try to get part 2 up for y'all ASAP!_

_**Doctor-who-mad-gal**__ – I am trying to make it interesting as possible and I'm glad you find it so!_

_**Selene98 **__– Thank you! I try hard to make the circumstances believable since so often I read some really unrealistic stories so that's a really nice compliment for me!_

_**Isadora120 **__– 1992 is the year I was born. And your advice really helped with my writing!_

_**allyg1990 **__– Don't worry, my dear ! I'm just a better writer than you! Jokes! Btw how did you manage to read it so quickly after we spoke?_

Draco had noticed the electricity between the two of them, but he also had noticed that Hermione had been crying. He hadn't wanted to take advantage of her fragile emotional state so he had walked away. Even though his whole being was screaming at him to go back, he refused. He wasn't going to be another cause of her tears. Little did her know that by walking away he had become the primary cause of her tears.

The weekend passed quickly and soon it was time for the ex-Hogwartians to depart. They all made vows to keep in touch. Hermione hugged Lavender extra hard as she knew that Lavender had had feelings for Ron and their relationship had not ended the way she wanted. Lavender smiled wanly. Behind the sad girl Pansy was simpering at Draco.

"You must owl, Draco dear! I'll be so very upset if you don't."

Draco was disgusted and he let it show. Pansy recoiled causing Hermione to give a small giggle. It was loud enough to draw Draco's attention. He grinned and detached himself from the claw-like grip of Pansy, strolled to Hermione.

"We'll meet again, don't worry."

Hermione smirked in reply and suddenly grabbed him in a fierce hug. He hugged her back, but said teasingly,

"Now, Hermione, there's no need to get all emotional. I'm not going to die in the next minute!"

Hermione didn't laugh however. Instead she murmured,

"Don't say that. You never know. All it takes is one spell. Don't say that, Draco."

Draco looked stricken. Immediately he apologized, saying,

"God I'm so sorry. That was insensitive!"

She merely nodded and hugged him quickly again. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek she walked to the gates and promptly disapparated.

"Malfoy."

Draco turned hastily in trepidation. Cool grey eyes met bright emerald eyes.

"I'm glad that you've changed," Harry offered as peace. Draco knew this would all he would ever get from Harry and therefore shook the offered hand.

"I guess I'll see you sometime."

Harry nodded before hurrying to the gates to disapparate. Draco turned to look at the castle. The dignified, imposing yet beautiful castle that had housed him and protected him for so long. It would always hold a special place in his icy heart. For although he had changed, years of being taught not to love meant that nothing and no one could melt his ice cold heart. No one except maybe the fiery heart of a certain Gryffindor.

End of Part 1

_Hope you guys enjoyed this!_


	7. Needing To See You Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_**doctor-who-mad-gal **__– don't worry! I'm definitely not ending it there!_

_**Selene98 **__– Well you'll just have to read on to see won't you?!!_

_**Murgy31**__ – Thank you for the compliment. Much appreciated!_

_So here's the next chapter for y'all. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to R+R!!_

Part 2

Draco woke up in early in the morning and stared up at the ceiling. He had woken up increasingly early during the month since the Hogwarts reunion. One person had been on his mind more and more. She was smart and beautiful, but she was also out of his reach. Potter would never let him get too close to her. Draco had seen the sadness in her lovely brown eyes and he longed to remove it, to comfort her, to help her.

"God I need to see you again," he muttered under his breath, shaking his head at the fact that he was now talking to himself. Slowly he dozed off and when he woke again it was time for him to go to work.

He threw on his clothes quickly and, chucking some floo powder into his fireplace, yelled,

"Ministry of Magic!"

A moment later he walked into a bustling crowd of witches and wizards. When he reached his office his secretary informed him,

"Good morning, Mr Malfoy. As you know I shall be leaving your employment soon, but my replacement is here if you wish to see her."

He nodded and ordered his new secretary to be sent in. he sat down at his desk and started to work on the paperwork that had accumulated on his desk overnight. He sighed. No one had told him being head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was this difficult. A small noise caused him to raise his head. If front of him stood a red faced Hermione Granger. She said quickly,

"I believe that I'm your new secretary."

Draco stared at her, speechless for a moment. He could not believe they would make this witch a secretary.

"But…but you're a heroine of the war…you're the smartest witch of the century. Surely they wouldn't make you become a secretary?!!"

Hermione laughed at his shocked face.

"Relax Draco! I'm only here until I qualify to be an Auror!"

Draco sighed in relief and grinned.

"So we are going to have so much fun!"

Hermione punched him playfully on the arm.

"What do I have to do?"

Draco filled her in quickly on her duties and was showing her to her desk when Harry showed up.

"Potter!"

Draco called out. Harry came towards them.

"Malfoy. Hermione, what are you doing here?"

Hermione suddenly became very interested in her nails as Draco answered for her,

"She's my new secretary while she trains to be an Auror."

Harry looked incredulous. He gaped at his best friend who refused to look at him.

"New…Hermione, why the hell didn't you tell me this?"

She started to shake when he said these words and ran out the room. The two men looked at each other, equally bewildered. Harry eventually shrugged and walked out, but Draco ran out after her. He found her with her hands over her face, crying. When he asked her if she was alright, she removed her hands to reveal tears of mirth in her eyes. Yet again Draco was bewildered.

"What's so funny?"

Hermione giggled,

"The look on Harry's face when he found out that I was working for you! You know, Harry warned me not to spend too much time with you because he thought you were in…in love with me!"

At these words she burst into laughter again. Draco smiled, thinking sadly that she would never know how close she had come to the truth. He was not in love with her, but almost. He joked,

"Might not want to let Potter hear you. He might be offended."

They worked together for a month, laughing, joking and having fun, but then something happened to change their relationship.

_Know it's not amazing, but it was more of a filler…had to get the story moving._


	8. A Kiss Means Nothing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_Okay, so here's a long chapter for y'all. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!_

_**doctor-who-mad-gal**_

_**Isadora120 **__– I'm glad you think that I've improved!_

_**Selene98**__ – I'm trying to make him less stiff don't worry!_

Draco was staying at the Ministry late, working. He expected that Hermione had already gone home and knew he should too, but he had too much work. After staring at the same word for five minutes he had to accept that he wouldn't get anymore work done. Sighing he rubbed his eyes and got up, turning off all the lights on his way out. As he exited his office he bumped into someone.

"Oof."

His secretary's voice reached his ears.

"Hermione?"

"Who else would it be?"

Draco chuckled at her indignant tone.

"_Lumos!_ Sorry about that. I thought you had gone home already."

As his wand started to emit light, he helped Hermione up. They ended up in the same position that they had been in two months earlier.

"Ummm…I should probably go," Hermione sounded uncertain. Draco's closeness sent her heart beating wildly. She started to move away, but Draco grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Draco…"

He put his lips on top of hers, stopping her words. She wrapped her arms around him. When they broke apart, Hermione moved away whispering,

"Um…I should probably finish this quickly and ah…I'll see you tomorrow."

She fled, trying to calm her racing heart. The blond looked after her with sadness in his eyes. He sighed, and as he left, ruminated how strange women were. You never knew where you stood with them.

Meanwhile Hermione was sitting at her desk sobbing. She didn't understand what was going on between her and Draco. She loved Ron and she refused to be unfaithful to his memory. She would never date a man he would disapprove of.

Draco lay in his bed, thinking about a certain brunette. He wondered if she was thinking of him too. He knew that she had changed him. Not in his beliefs, those had changed during the war, but in his personality. As a Pureblood he had been raised to be private, cold, reserved and emotionless. There was no such thing as play. He, as a Malfoy, had a reputation to uphold. But she had changed that. Now laughs came to him and instead of smirking he smiled. Finally the blond fell asleep, exhausted.

On the other side of town Hermione was also lying on her bed, thinking about Draco Malfoy. She had had her life nicely organized and he had come and turned it upside down. To her surprise she found she hadn't minded, but now he had kissed her and she didn't know what to do. She didn't think she was ready for a relationship. Her heart was still with Ron and she didn't know if she could give her all to Draco and he deserved her whole heart.

The next morning, as Draco sat down at his desk to finish the paperwork he had given up on the previous night, Hermione walked in with an apprehensive look on her face. Leaning back into his chair he smiled.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see."

The happiness in his voice made her want to cry. She said coldly so that he would not guess her emotions,

"Mr Malfoy, last night…shouldn't have happened."

He looked puzzled.

"But…but…what about…this past month? And you kissed me back last night."

The bewilderment and astonishment in his voice caused the tears to rise to her warm brown eyes.

"It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything! Look I think it's best if we don't work together anymore. I've got you a new secretary so that you're not left in the lurch."

"I don't want a goddamn new secretary Hermione! I want to know why!"

The anger in his voice shook her.

"I…My heart is still with Ron. I love him and I can't give you a heart that I don't even have! You deserve better!" She cried out.

He went very still and said quietly but venomously,

"You realize that unless you let Weasley go you won't be living and then his sacrifice will have been pointless?"

When she said nothing he sighed,

"Well I should meet my new secretary."

Hermione went out and after a moment came back with a tall redhead. Draco was surprised. Ginny Weasley had changed in the four years since he had last seen her.

"Malfoy, let me get one thing straight. I am only here to do Hermione a favour. I will leave if you insult me or do anything of that sort."

Draco laughed, remembering that Ginny had always been blunt and straight to the point. Hermione had disappeared and he drawled,

"Well, Red, this will be interesting won't it? By the way are you with Potter?"

Ginny looked confused.

"No, I'm not. Why do you ask? Want to know if you have a chance? Well you don't!"

He laughed again.

"My, my, we are feisty! No I don't want to know if I have a chance. I just know that you were in love with him and so if you are going out with him I don't want to be hexed into oblivion for the simple crime of having you as my secretary."

Ginny grinned wickedly.

"Well you do know what they say about bosses and their secretaries. But seriously, what do my duties entail?"

Draco immediately informed her on her tasks.

In Harry's office meanwhile a distraught Hermione was sitting, being comforted by her best friend.

"Oh Harry! I ruined it all. If only we hadn't kissed last night. We had such a good friendship and now I feel like I've ruined it. He…he was so hurt when I said that my heart was still with Ron!"

Harry listened to her rant, feeling sorry for Draco for once. He knew what it felt like to love a girl who was still in love with a dead guy and it wasn't pleasant because you couldn't compete. Gently he said,

"Hermione you know I love you, but Draco was right. You need to let go of Ron. He loved you enough to die for you because he wanted you to live, but right now…right now you're not living. Well not in the present at least. You are living in the past, acting like there's no future. But, Hermione, there is and I hope you realize that before you lose the chance to live and before you lose Malfoy as well."

Hermione knew that he was right and she knew what she should do, but she didn't know how to, especially when she didn't want to. She had to get over Ron Weasley, but she desperately wanted to hold on to his memory for a while longer, but her friends needed her to get over him. She sobbed, wishing that someone would tell her what to do.


	9. A Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_Here's a nice long chapter for y'all! Enjoy and don't forget to R+R!_

_**Murgy31**_

_**Isadora120 **__– Thanks! That means a lot especially since you were with the story since it started!_

_**Selene98 **__– I really do feel sorry for Hermione, but everyone feels conflicted at sometime and so why not her: )_

Ginny sat in the restaurant, waiting for Harry to come eat lunch with her. She had gotten over him after the war, not only because he never came back to her, but also because she had noticed another. Someone who Harry would not be happy to know had taken his place as they were archenemies. As he approached she smiled up at him, but he looked concerned. When he had sat down she raised a questioning brow at him. He sighed, explaining,

"Hermione is still in love with Ron and she kissed Malfoy last night. She told him it was a mistake and she can't seem to stop crying. She only stopped when I told her that I had to come to lunch with you, but that I couldn't leave her crying."

This time Ginny sighed. She had tried to help Hermione get over her brother, but she been unsuccessful. Everyone had been. Ginny wanted desperately to help her best friend, but Hermione wouldn't let her.

"No wonder Draco looked furious to see me. I didn't think that hatred of me could bring such an angry face just at the sight of me."

They started to eat silently, trying to think of ways to help Hermione. Suddenly Ginny said excitedly,

"I think I know how to help Hermione!"

Harry looked perplexed, but he listened attentively.

"Hermione doesn't realize that she already loves Draco, but what if he were to go out with someone else…well at least look like it? Then when she feels the jealousy, her being such an amazingly smart witch, will finally realize that she properly loves the man!"

The green-eyed man took in her words slowly. He started to nod and though not for the first time how smart this girl was. He laughed,

"Ginny, only a girl like you could've though up of something like this!"

She smiled, but a sad smile, knowing that if her plan worked then she would lose all chance of getting Draco for herself. Now that they didn't have Hermione's problem hanging over them they were able to joke and laugh about each other's lives. As they finished eating, they agreed that Ginny would tell Draco of the plan as she was his secretary.

She found her boss at his desk still wrestling with some paperwork.

"Have you even gone to have lunch Malfoy?"

He looked annoyed when he heard her words. He snapped,

"I've asked you to call me Draco and I never have lunch or dinner unless I'm in a meeting or something special happens."

Ginny mused out loud,

"I've heard of girls being anorexic, but a guy? That is very interesting."

"Many men can go anorexic. They just aren't talked about and I'm not anorexic."

Draco scowled at her briefly before going back to his work. Ginny sighed before taking out her wand and muttering,

"_Accio paperwork!_"

As the papers flew into Ginny's hands, Draco looked up clearly annoyed. He scowled again, but Ginny said smoothly,

"I have a way for you to date the elusive Hermione Granger."

When Draco was non-responsive Ginny grew angry and created an explosion mere inches away from his face. He blinked before yelling,

"Goddammit woman! What the hell was that for?"

Ginny smiled smugly,

"Well **now** I've got your attention."

"Dammit I'm not going to coerce Hermione into going out with me!"

Ginny sighed thinking how stupid men were.

"Obviously Draco you haven't realized that Hermione does want to go out with you. She just doesn't acknowledge it because she can't let go of the past. But if she saw you with another woman she would come to her senses!"

Draco drawled,

"And I expect you want to be the other woman?"

Ginny stared at him incredulously before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"God…you Malfoys…are…so…conceited!"

She managed to say when she drew breath, but then promptly burst into laughter again. Draco waited patiently, but when it became evident that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon, he stood up and left.

He went to find Harry, but when he nodded at Harry's door and heard a curt 'Come in' he wasn't sure what to say. When he entered Harry looked surprised, but gestured for him to take a seat.

"Well Draco, to what do I owe this visit?"

Draco flinched and Harry immediately regretted his words. Slowly Draco formed his words,

"Well, I don't know if you know what happened between Hermione and me, but…"

Harry raised a hand to stop him.

"She came to me this morning and explained all. To be honest I think she's just being foolish."

Draco sprang to her defense,

"She's still grieving over the boy she loves. She…needs time to heal and she's not ready for a relationship. How difficult is that to understand?"

Harry looked shocked, but amused.

"Um…Draco, you realize that Hermione dumped you?"

"Well no because we were never going out so she really couldn't dump me. She merely disappointed me and that was probably my fault because I got my hopes too high."

Harry laughed at how willing Draco Malfoy was to make himself look bad just to defend Hermione from any criticism.

"Well I never though I'd see the day when a Malfoy was so in love with a muggle-born that they would admit that they were in the wrong especially when they're not!"

Draco grimaced as he realized the truthfulness of this statement. He said helplessly,

"I…I love her and I want to be with her, but I want her to want me and not for her to wish every single day that I was Ron Weasley."

Harry became serious and considered the man opposite him. They were so different. Draco was a Slytherin, a cunning, proud man whereas Harry, a Gryffindor, was brave and loyal to his friends. Even their looks were dramatically different. Harry had messy black hair, in fact the reason he was so good looking was because of his messiness. He had a rugged, fiery good look whereas Draco had silver/blonde hair and he was always well-groomed, but distant and cold. Yet he found that he liked the blond a lot.

"Has…has Ginny told you of her idea?"

Draco looked shocked.

"How did you…did she tell you?"

Harry paled under his sharp gaze.

"Ginny didn't tell you she had lunch with me? She thought up of the idea at lunch with me."

"Well I don't know about it. It seems too much like coercion and I may be a Slytherin, but I refuse to trick her into a date with me!"

"It's not a coercion. Do you really think that I would let my best friend to be tricked into a relationship?"

When Draco shook his head he continued,

"Now the only question is who should the woman be? I have an idea, but you might not like it and come to think of it the woman probably won't either. So you can't harm me in any way OK? I'm only trying to help."

Draco nodded and Harry took a deep breath,

"Ginny is the obvious choice because not only is she smart and beautiful, but she's also your secretary and Hermione's best friend. She's not likely to fall in love with you and so there won't be a sticky break-up!"

The hero looked up and at Draco's furious gaze, promptly hid under his desk crying out,

"You promised you wouldn't harm me!"

At this Draco looked amused and said,

"Harry Potter, you killed one of the most powerful wizards in history, you're the only one to survive the killing curse, you're the top Auror in the country and you're hiding under your desk."

Harry peeked out from his hiding-place saying,

"Well you had a pretty scary expression on your face. So…well no matter who I am, I prefer to be in your good graces. Plus I don't want to hurt you, not only because now I like you, but I don't think Kingsley would be happy about me killing his head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Draco laughed in spite of himself and agreed to pretend to date Ginny, but only if Harry told her and impressed upon her that it was all Harry's idea. Harry agreed, but instantly regretted it as he imagined the obscenities she would throw at his head when he asked her. One look at Draco's face told him that there was absolutely no way out. Draco smiled wickedly and exited the room, saying quickly,

"Good luck, Harry."


	10. Another Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_Ok here's another chapter. It's not as long as the last one, but hopefully as enjoyable. Please R+R._

_**Isadora120**_

_**Murgy31**__ – I do try to put as much as possible but it's hard to fit around work sometimes! But glad you're enjoying it!_

_**doctor-who-mad-gal**__ – I know…it was just too tempting to make a bit OOC…sorry. And I like to think of Draco as…misunderstood. Lol._

"No." Ginny flatly refused.

"Gin, come on! You came up with the idea and don't you want to help Hermione?"

The fact that Ginny wasn't swearing at Harry right now for coming up with the idea in the first place was scaring Harry a little.

"Harry, there are millions of girls out there who, I hate to admit, would actually be willing to go out with Draco, but I'm not one of them." Ginny tried desperately to change Harry's mind on how good this plan was.

"But when he breaks up with them…Draco's not happy about going out with a girl he's going to use and then break up with. Only you know what the point is!"

Ginny sighed, trying to think of a way out of this mess. She couldn't think of one, but she really didn't want to even pretend to date Draco Malfoy, especially because it was to help him get another girl. Harry asked her,

"Why don't you want to pretend to go out with Draco?"

"Because he's an arrogant self-obsessed prat who happens to be amazingly good-looking," Ginny snapped.

At her vehemence Harry blinked.

"Well it's not like you actually have to like him…just pretend to go out with him."

Harry didn't know why Ginny rolled her eyes as he said these words. She gave in finally, knowing that Harry wouldn't give up. She though that at least Draco was stunningly handsome. Harry grinned gleefully as Ginny sighed.

"Thanks Ginny. And in the end it's going to help Hermione so much!"

Ginny stomped out of the room leaving Harry staring after her, wondering what was the matter with her. On her way to her desk she ran into Draco.

"Woah, watch where you're going, Ginny. Ginny? What's wrong?" Draco sounded genuinely concerned as her peered into Ginny's angry face. She mumbled,

"Nothing. I'm fine." She tried to push past him, but he stopped her.

"Ginevra Weasley. As your boss I demand to know why you're angry! And don't give me that crap about nothing. Nothing would not make you give me such a murderous look!" Draco declared, as he drew himself up and dragged to a chair.

At his words Ginny burst out laughing and soon Draco was laughing to. When they managed to control themselves Ginny said,

"Harry talked to me about pretending to date you. I really didn't want to at first but now I don't think it's a bad idea."

Draco looked at her and asked her anxiously,

"So…you'll do it?"

Ginny hesitated before nodding. Draco hugger her tightly saying,

"Thank you Ginny. You have no idea how much it means to me. I just really…I don't know. It upsets me to think that she's not living the life she deserves because she feels it would be a betrayal."

Ginny extracted herself carefully, smiling sadly.

"Hermione, when she does something, she has to do it with her whole heart. And she and Ron had so little time actually acknowledging that they loved each other that it was cruel to take him so very soon. I think Dolohov figured once he…once he ki…once he killed Ron she would be too devastated to continue fighting. Obviously he was wrong, the complete opposite happened!"

Tears began to roll slowly down her face as she spoke. Draco hugged her again, but this time as a comfort. She had been close to her older brothers and she had lost two of them in the Battle. George had gone off the rails when Fred had died and he had only just started to recover from his twin's death.

He just held her silently whilst she grieved. He didn't know what to say and he had a feeling Ginny didn't want him to say anything. Eventually she calmed down and said thickly,

"Thanks Draco. I'm sorry I don't usually make such a spectacle out of myself!"

Draco grinned.

"Actually you do, but this isn't one of the many times."

Ginny hit him lightly,

"Oh shut up!"

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by Hermione. As she saw them she felt a knife in her gut being twisted.

"Stop it! You rejected him! You can't be upset he's comforting Ginny. You should be thanking him for helping your friend!" She scolded herself. Nevertheless she was upset and felt betrayed.


	11. Outburst

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_Here's a relatively long chapter for y'all. Enjoy. Please R+R!_

_**Murgy31**_

_**Selene98**__ – I agree with you about tricks, but don't worry…it'll all work out in the end!_

_**Isadora120**_

"So Draco, are we really going to do this?"

Draco nodded absently, his mind on Ministry matters. Ginny thumped him.

"Ow! Damn it Gin, what the hell was that for?" Draco sounded indignant.

"You weren't listening to me." Ginny said simply. Draco teased

"See you're already acting like a possessive girlfriend, Red!"

Ginny scowled and made to hit Draco, but he stopped her, tickling her until she was begging for mercy.

"So do you wanna go to lunch?" Draco asked once they had both calmed down.

They walked into the restaurant chatting animatedly. Hermione saw them before they saw and she was about to leave, but Ginny caught sight of her and called out,

"Hermione. Wait! We haven't seen you in ages!"

Hermione noted the 'we' and felt jealously rise in her.

"Ginny."

The redhead looked at her, surprised at the witch's cold tone. Draco also gave Hermione a strange look. They all sat down and there was an awkward silence. Draco tried to break the ice.

"So Hermione, what have you been up to?"

It was the wrong thing to say. Hermione coolly said,

"Oh nothing much. But obviously you've been busy. Already moved on to another girl, Draco? What, it's only been a couple days since she started working for you and you're already seducing her?" Hermione knew she should stop but didn't care. "So is it just your secretaries that you date or just any woman within your reach? And Ginny! I'm surprised. To think you used to hate Malfoy so much and now…well how warm is his bed? Enjoying it much?" Hermione stopped, realizing what she had just said. Draco and Ginny were staring at her, shocked and the restaurant was deathly quiet. She hadn't realized that her voice had gotten louder with every word. Humiliated she ran out in floods of tears. Draco started to go after her, but Ginny grabbed his arm, hissing angrily,

"No. This is part of the plan."

He shook her off saying,

"No! Making her cry and humiliating her was not part of the plan!"

He wrenched his arm from her fierce grip and ran after Hermione, leaving Ginny with tears in her eyes. She muttered to herself,

"Well you knew he didn't want you. It was all pretend. It didn't mean anything. If he hasn't noticed you all these years he never will."

It still hurt. As Ginny was thinking this Draco was running after Hermione shouting,

"Hermione! Wait! Please! Let me explain!"

Looking over her shoulder Hermione cried,

"Leave me alone Malfoy. There's nothing to explain. You're with Ginny now and I made a complete fool out of myself."

"But that's exactly it! I'm not with Weasley!"

She stopped and turned around slowly.

"You're not?"

Draco stepped closer to her, breathing slightly harder than usual.

"No," he breathed.

Hermione looked up at him, a smile trembling on her lips, but then she remembered Ron. She cried,

"No! I can't do this! Draco, I had no business barging into your love life. I'm not a part of it. I'm sorry."

"What if I want you to be a part of it?"

His words made her pause. She didn't want to hurt him and she wanted him so much. But she could feel Ron around her and she knew that she wouldn't be able to love him.

"I'm sorry Draco. Ron…"

She turned and fled. Draco yelled in frustration. He went to find Ginny. When he saw her he approached her,

"Red, how does dinner sound?"

"Only if you pay," Ginny teased him.

"Red, I mean on a date."

Ginny stepped back shocked. Then she saw the anger in his eyes and realized that Hermione must have rejected him and so he was coming to her. She said icily,

"Draco, you left me looking idiotic in the restaurant. Just because Hermione rejected you does not mean you can come to me to sooth your pride…"

Draco stopped any further words she might have said by kissing her. It was not gently, but demanding and passionate. At first she fought him, knowing he didn't mean it, but when he didn't let up she melted into his embrace. He said into her neck,

"So Red, what about that dinner?"

Ginny nodded, breathless from the want in his voice.


	12. Marry Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_This is an extra long chapter as it's the end of part 2. Part 3 coming up soon. Please R+R!_

_**Murgy31**__ – You'd never think of Draco being the man of Ginny's dreams would you?_

_**doctor-who-mad-gal**__ – Draco isn't that evil. He's just behaving like any man would if he was led on and then disappointed!_

"Thanks, Draco." Ginny smiled at the blond-haired man, but she was still afraid he was just using her because Hermione had rejected him. As Draco sat down he caught the nervous look on her face and took her hand.

"Don't worry, Red. At first I was doing it to sooth my pride, but not anymore. Now I just want your companionship."

Reassured she smiled at him. Draco grinned back. He had not lied, but he had not told the entire truth either. He did want her companionship, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to date her. He was attracted to her, what guy wouldn't be? But dating her was sure to ruin things with Hermione forever. Then he remembered how she said she could not get over Weasley. He unconsciously hardened his features. Ginny said, snapping him out of his reverie,

"Draco, what's wrong?"

When he didn't reply she felt a sob coming up, but stilled it saying,

"You're thinking about Hermione. God what a fool I am!"

Draco quickly said,

"Ginny! Yes, I was thinking about Granger, but I wasn't wishing she was here. It's just that in our last conversation…and I know I shouldn't even be thinking of here at all because I really like you but when you're told someone doesn't want you because they prefer a dead person…well it hurts."

Ginny let the tears fall, but not out of hurt for herself, but for him. She was furious that Hermione would hurt such a sensitive guy like him. She squeezed his hand saying,

"Oh Draco, don't…don't think that you're not as good as Ron! You two are as different as the sun and the moon. Ron…was like a little boy. He took life as it was and he never questioned things. He couldn't think deeply. You, on the other hand, have grown into a man. You are willing to question things and you are willing to improve yourself! Ron couldn't…he wouldn't improve himself…just you two are too different to compare so please don't!"

Draco smiled weakly.

"Thanks Ginny. I'm sorry. I'm ruining our date."

He brushed away her tears gently. She smiled, but then gasped. Draco began to ask her what was wrong, but then he realized she was looking at the door. He turned to see Hermione with Harry. He turned around again quickly, but Harry had seen them.

"Draco!"

Hermione tried to pull him back, but Harry disregarded her.

"Ginny, Draco. What are you doing here?"

Draco said smoothly,

"Ginny and I are on a date."

Hermione stared at him, livid.

"You…you lied to me! You said there was nothing between you and Ginny. You…you bastard!"

Draco said coolly,

"No I didn't lie to you. There was nothing between me and Ginny when I spoke to you, but after **you** rejected me I discovered that I really Ginny. She's smart, witty and beautiful. And even if I had lied at least I didn't lead anyone on, letting them believe that they had a chance only to fling it back into their faces. So Granger, will you stop making such a scene?"

Hermione blinked back tears as Ginny and Harry looked on awkwardly.

"Hello everyone. Imagine seeing you all here!"

A dreamy voice broke through the tension between them. Harry turned around.

"Luna!" he exclaimed. He, Hermione and Ginny each greeted her with hugs and smiles. Ginny asked,

"Luna, what are you doing here?"

Luna smiled shyly before saying,

"Oh, um…well I'm kind of here on a date."

"With who?" Ginny's excitement was plain to all.

"With me." A deep voice sounded from behind them. Draco grinned and got up to shake the newcomer's hand.

"Blaise fancy seeing you on a date with Lovegood."

Blaise grinned, taking in the settings. He retorted,

"Well fancy seeing you on a date with Weasley, Potter and Granger."

They both laughed. Abruptly Hermione left with Harry following. Blaise shot a questioning glance at Draco, but Ginny answered,

"Hermione's angry at Draco, Zabini. She loves him, but rejected him yet she's still mad at him for coming on a date with me."

If Blaise was surprised Ginny used Draco's first name he did not show it. He merely nodded before taking Luna's hand and saying,

"Well good luck with that. Both of you. God knows you both will probably need it from the sound of it, but right now I am on a date with a very beautiful woman."

As Blaise led her off Luna blushed. Draco sat back down and shrugged at Ginny and explained,

"Blaise was always a bit extravagant. Though I must say that Lovegood looks prettier than last time I saw her. You look beautiful as well, Red."

Ginny blushed and smiled at him. Inwardly though she was fighting a battle. Eventually she blurted out,

"Am…am I going to be your rebound girl?"

Draco looked at her steadily.

"Ginny please believe me when I say this. I've like you for a long time, but only having you as a secretary has showed me how incredibly special you are. And yeah it may seem like I am going out with you because of Granger, but I'm not. I'm going out with you because of you."

At his words Ginny grinned widely before suggesting,

"Do you want to just skip dinner. Running into all those people has made me loose my appetite."

Draco chuckled as they left the restaurant. They apparated to her doorstep. She wanted him to come in, but he merely kissed her. He murmured into her ear,

"I want to take it slow. I want you to feel that I don't want to just sleep with you. I don't want you to feel like I want you to be Hermione. So let's take it slow alright?"

She nodded, touched that he would say something so sensitive. She entered her home and watched as he disapparated.

They went on more and more dates, each time with him making her feel special and treating her like a queen. Ginny's friendship with Hermione had become strained now that they redhead was in a relationship with Draco. Hermione had tried to go on dates several times, but although the men were nice, she did not get the same feeling with them as she had when she had been with Draco or Ron. She knew she had messed up badly with Draco and try as she might she could not get rid of her jealousy of Ginny.

Sensing this Ginny always tried to stay away from her former best friend. She was always with Luna, Draco or Harry now; the latter two having become the best of friends.

Draco was always a gentleman towards her, always putting her needs and wishes first and soon she was deeply in love with him.

They were sitting in his room in Malfoy Manor one night and Ginny had never been more satisfied in her life. Suddenly Draco got down on his knee. Clasping her hands he presented her with the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen and said,

"Ginny, I love you so much. You've made me so happy and I want to feel this way forever. So please will you marry me?"

Tears came to Ginny's eyes. She threw her arms around him sobbing,

"I love you so much. Yes! I love you! Most definitely!"

Draco laughed and picked her up, twirling her around. It was the happiest moment of her life but Ginny wondered why she had a feeling that her fiancé's heart wasn't fully in this.

**END OF PART 2**


	13. Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_Part 3 is here. I might not be able to post for a few days because I have mock exams and so I need to study. But I'll try. Please R+R._

_**Isadora120**__ – Don't worry about the last chapter! You've been with the story the whole time! And I really tried to make Ginny sound less…well this may sound cliché…but less like her course was determined by fate, but in stories…a little artistic licence._

_**doctor-who-mad-gal**__ – I know…they really have some horrible things happen to them, but it all turns out happy in the end…I'm one of those people who can't stand a sad ending to a story!_

"Hey Hermione!" Hermione nodded weakly at Luna as she flopped onto the couch. She smiled up at the blonde and said,

"So what's the gossip?"

Luna thought for a moment before saying,

"Well Harry went on a date with Cho Chang, but it went disastrously yet again. Blaise and I broke it off but then again we were never really a couple. That's about it…oh wait! There's more. Ginny and Draco just got engaged."

As she heard those words Hermione felt her world falling down around her. She had avoided the subject of Draco for as long as possible. She didn't understand why she felt so betrayed. She had rejected him. She had treated him abominable. He had laid his heart at her feet and she had flung it back at him so why did she want to be the one with Draco's engagement ring on?

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Luna's voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up and nodded. She mumbled,

"Um…I think I just need to get some fresh air. Sorry, Luna. We'll talk more in a bit, alright?"

Not waiting for a reply Hermione grabbed her bag and fled.

She apparated into her apartment and collapsed onto her bed. She thought of his shining silvery blonde hair and his crystalline grey eyes. She thought of Ron and found that his face, which had once been so sharp in her memory, was now blurry. She cried when she realized that she was staying true to a man that she could barely remember now. she realized now that she was more deeply in love with Draco than she had ever been with Ron. She had had a chance to live and she had wasted it and now she had lost the man she loved to another more beautiful girl.

Draco sat in his apartment, wondering if he was doing the right thing. He loved Ginny so much. She was everything a man could want; beautiful, smart, vivacious, laid-back and she was in love with him. He loved her, but he wasn't sure he loved her with his whole heart. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He yelled for the person to enter, thinking it was Harry or Blaise. Therefore when Hermione walked in he was shocked. He said bluntly,

"What are you doing here, Granger?"

She hesitated, then taking a deep breath she said,

"Draco, I don't want you to say anything and I sure as hell don't expect you to do anything about what I'm about to say, but I…I need to get it off my chest."

She shook her head as Draco opened his mouth to speak. She steeled herself and started,

"You…were treated terribly by me. You offered me so much and I flung it all back into your face for a dead man. That wasn't fair and I'm sorry. You deserve better than that. You've finally made me realize that I'm over Ron and that the man I truly love is…you. And I know I'm too late, but I need you to know that. And I know it's selfish to tell you when you're engaged to Ginny, but how could I not tell you? So although I know I…cannot have your love, know that you have mine."

She stopped speaking, choking with tears. He opened his mouth to speak, but she ran out. Draco didn't know what to do. He still loved Hermione; he had known that the whole time, he just ignored it. He couldn't hurt Ginny and he loved her as well. He sighed. Taking some floo powder he threw it into his fireplace shouting

"Zabini Manor!"

He stepped into Blaise's home only to see Harry there as well. He sat down in a chair whilst Harry worriedly took in his pale face. He said,

"Draco, what's wrong? What's happened?"

Draco looked up at him and motioned for a drink. Blaise conjured one quickly and passed it to him. The blond drank it in one gulp. He said shakily,

"Hermione…she came and told me that she still loves me…that she prefers me over Weasley. How could she tell me that when I'm engaged? Why not before? What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Both his friends looked shocked. Both of them knew that Draco still loved the brunette and they had no idea what this declaration would make him do. Blaise said hesitatingly,

"So…um…what **are** you going to do?"

His best friend didn't reply. Instead he dropped his head into his hands. Harry said,

"Mate, if you still love Hermione then it's not fair on any of you three to stay with Ginny."

Draco groaned.

"But I can't hurt Ginny. She loves me and I've told her that I love her so many times. I freaking proposed to her. I can't hurt her like this."

Harry said simply,

"Well if you marry Ginny then she'll find out that you're still in love with Hermione eventually and then you'll have a messy divorce ending up in you all hating each other and hurting each other more."

Draco looked up into Harry's emerald eyes and what he read there seemed to give him strength because he rose and went to tell the redhead.


	14. Pain of Loss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_I've been dying to write this chapter because Draco finally breaks it off with Ginny. So here it is! Please R+R!_

_**Isadora120**_

_**Life Is Like A Novel **__- He may not be Greek but he certainly is god-like!_

_**doctor-who-mad-gal **__– Sorry about that…I'm terrible at proof reading._

"But I thought you loved me." Ginny was in shock. She couldn't believe what Draco was saying. Draco looked at her miserably, more hurt by her quiet bewildered voice than he would have been if she had started hexing him. But this confusement killed him.

"Is it…" Ginny didn't know if she wanted to know the answer to her question but she had to ask. "Is it Hermione?"

Draco nodded, his face cast down, his heart breaking as she started to sob uncontrollably. He wanted so much to hug her, but he knew that he had lost the right to, he had lost the all rights where she was concerned. He wanted to stay on good terms, but he knew that that was a lot to ask, too much. He got up slowly and said emotionally,

"Ginny, I…am sorry. And I know that's not enough right now, but it's all I have to give. If you need anything please tell me because I do love you, Ginny. I just…I just am in love with Hermione."

She only cried harder. He walked out of her house, not able to bear her tears, and out of her life. Ginny felt lost. She didn't know what to do. She had lost the man she loved and there was no way she could get him back. She had tried to get him to love her, to fall out of love with her best friend and she had failed. She wasn't mad at him, only heart-broken. She had to talk to Harry. She walked out into the hall and apparated to Harry's home.

When Harry heard the pop he immediately pulled his wand out, but dropped it once he saw Ginny's streaming face. He ran to her and hugged her. Words were useless. There was nothing you could say when the person you loved left you. She cried and cried. He felt helpless and he wished she hadn't been hurt, but he also knew she would have been hurt even more if Draco had married her.

"I…I thought he l…loved me. He always…made me feel like it."

The despair in her voice broke Harry's heart.

"He does love you, but he's in love with Hermione. He…he was so angry at himself for hurting you, for leading you on. Oh Ginny, seeing you like this broke his heart and it is breaking my heart right now."

His words fell on deaf ears. Finally she quietened down and snuggled into Harry's chest even more. She looked up and her wet brown eyes met his vital green ones. Slower she went closer and closer. Their lips made contact but only for a moment before Harry sprang back. He said gently,

"Ginny, no! you've just broken up with Draco!"

Ginny shrugged, crying out,

"If he can go to someone else's embrace right after me, why can't I?"

Harry answered quietly,

"Ginny, I…I have a girlfriend and you, you have to let yourself grieve. Your relationship with Draco was special and you have to give yourself time to let go."

Ginny looked hurt.

"Am I really so unattractive that no man wants to be in a relationship with me?"

Harry hugged her as tears once again formed in her still glistening eyes.

"Sh…Ginny, you're like a little sister to me and I care about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You have to wait for the right man to come. If you settle you'll get hurt over and over again and each time it'll get harder to heal yourself."

Ginny nodded and buried her face in Harry's muscular chest. Eventually Harry said awkwardly,

"Erm Ginny I just…well it's just…I need to get ready for something, but you're welcome to stay."

She shook her head mumbling,

"I should probably go. I think I need a little fresh air."

She walked out of Harry's house, taking a deep breath as the fresh air hit her. She sat down on a bench, trying to organize her thoughts, but they kept drifting to that grey-eyed blond who had stolen her heart so long ago and never given it back. Blaise cam past and seeing the redhead paused.

"Are you going to be alright?"

She looked up to see Draco's best friend. She wasn't sure how he knew but for some reason she felt safe talking to him.

"I'm not sure. I really fell for him…hard. And I thought he loved me back. I trusted him when he said he didn't want me to be Hermione, but now…"

The olive-skinned man sat down next to her and turning to face her, picked his words carefully,

"Malfoy, he loves you. Maybe not as much as you love him, but he loves you. When he was with you he was happy to be with Ginevra Weasley. You made him happy, but Granger, there's something about her that changes him, makes him better, makes him need her. And though he loved you he couldn't give you all his heart. And you need that because you're a bloody Gryffindor."

Ginny was entranced by his words and surprisingly enough his voice. Blaise was always around, but in the background. Few people would comment on his amazingly good looks because Draco's looks were classic and he had such a presence. Blaise was always known merely as Draco Malfoy's best friend.

Ginny found herself looking at him properly for the first time, not as a Slytherin, not as Draco's best friend, but just as Blaise. She noticed his carefully sculpted mouth and his beautiful black eyes that seemed to convey thousands of emotions at the same time. She unconsciously leaned into him and he automatically put his arms around her. She said softly,

"I knew that he cared for Hermione. But I ignored. I thought I could make him forget her. What a fool I am!"

She laughed, but it was humourless. Blaise held her tightly and whispered,

"Ginny, you shouldn't settle ever because it comes back to bite you in the ass and then you get hurt worse than ever."

Ginny mused that both Blaise and Harry had said that to her now, but Blaise sounded like he knew how she felt. She wanted to know, but she didn't want to pry so she left it hoping that one day she would learn it, but for now she just content to sit with him.


	15. Relationships

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_So…last night I just finished writing the rest of the story so all I have to do is post it. And…this is the um…penultimate chapter…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Please R+R._

_**doctor-who-mad-gal **__– I had to give Blaise a good girlfriend…I just love him!_

_**Murgy31**_

_**Isadora120**_

Draco knocked on Hermione's office door. She was an Auror now and from what he had heard already one of the best after Harry. He walked in and paused, admiring her beauty. She looked up and saw him. She immediately blushed. Draco didn't know what to say so he said bluntly,

"I…broke up with Ginny. I broke up with her because of you, because I want to give you and me a shot, because I love you and hearing you say those words to me meant more than you could possibly know. And felling this way…it scares the shit out of me because I'm not in control, but…I love you so I'm willing to feel this way."

By the time he finished speaking Hermione's eyes were glistening. She walked up to him and to his immense surprised slapped him. Rubbing his stinging cheek he demanded,

"What the hell was that for?"

She kissed him deeply and answered,

"The slap was for dumping Ginny and the kiss…was for choosing me. For choosing me even though I had treated you so badly. For choosing me even though I didn't choose you."

He kissed her loving the fact that he could now. For the first time in a long time Hermione felt truly happy, safe and strangely she felt home.

Hermione quickly went to break the news to Luna wanting to tell her what had happened. She walked into the blonde's office and froze on the spot. Before her Harry and Luna were in a…compromising position. Harry looked up at the sound of her entrance. He quickly detangled himself and they both swiftly put their robes back on. All three of their faces were as red as tomatoes. Hermione turned to leave, but Harry beat her to it.

"Um…I'll call you Luna," he mumbled before darting out.

"I'm so sorry, Luna. I…I should have knocked. I…uh…I had no idea," Hermione began to ramble but Luna gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, Harry and I…were going to go public soon. We were going to today, but because of Ginny we…er postponed it. Since her engagement has ended we didn't want to announce ours."

Hermione looked at her, shell shocked. She didn't know what to say.

"Because of Ginny?" She still needed to process the engagement bit.

"Well…she kind of…um…tried to kiss Harry after Malfoy broke up with her."

Hermione didn't have enough time to process all this information so she changed the subject.

"Draco…came to me and…we're together now." This time Hermione gave a nervous laugh. "I love him. And he loves me. How crazy is that? The one person I never though I could even like and I can't even breathe properly without his love."

Luna was listening to her wide-eyed. She knew that the older girl had feelings for Draco, but she didn't really think that she would act on them. She said slowly,

"You know, I am glad for you. After all you both have been through, you deserve it."

To Luna's surprise Hermione started to tear up.

"But Luna, I don't. I treated him so badly before, I threw his love back into his face yet, yet he's willing to offer it to me again. I don't deserve such an amazing man!"

The blonde hugged her and murmured softly,

"He understands. Before you weren't ready and he loves you enough to risk everything just to be with you. You are so amazing, Hermione. You've had so many bad things yet you're still such a good person."

They sat there for a while just enjoying each other's presence as they thought of their own relationships.

"I…love Harry, but he hasn't said it to me, and I'm afraid that if I tell him, he'll get scared." Luna said slowly. Hermione patted her hand.

"He won't. I know Harry, he won't. If he does then he'll realize that he loves you back and then he'll come back to you."

Hermione was glad that Draco and she had already told each other how they felt. Because they would face a lot of other problems but they would know that they loved each other. She had never thought that she would ever be this happy. She shuddered when she remembered that she had nearly lost him, nearly lost him because of her blindness and she thanked God that he hadn't walked away and married Ginny.

_Only 1 more chapter. I know everything is moving fast but I'm desperate to finish this story._


	16. Peace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_Ok everyone, here it is. The final chapter. I've really enjoyed writing this and I hope that you've enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all the reviews. And please review once more!_

_**doctor-who-mad-gal **__– I must say that they are sweet, but they were a last minute idea really._

_**Life is Like a Novel**__ – Sorry, but I don't want to drag it out…if I do then the story will be ruined. And I'm glad you liked it._

_**Isadora120**_

Ginny started to talk to Blaise more and more. She was comfortable talking to him; he didn't judge her, he only listened. One day she was chatting to him in his sitting room, ranting about her worries when Blaise sat down on the floor in front of her. In his black eyes she saw a depth of love she had never seen before and it scared her. She stopped talking and she just looked at him for a moment.

He said softly to her,

"Ginny, ever since I saw you on that date with Malfoy I've liked you. But over these days I've learnt that I don't like you. I love you deeply and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that this is sudden and if you don't return these feelings then of course I understand and I will go back to the way we were if you say the word, but I couldn't continue without telling you."

Ginny's eyes showed a medley of emotions. She was so confused; she didn't know if she was over Draco, but then thinking of the past few days she realized it, realized that unknown to her, she had loved the handsome Slytherin for a long time now. she couldn't tell how or when, but she did.

She focused on the present, on the man in front of her. She slid off her seat so that she was on the floor in front of him. For a moment she did and said nothing. Just as he was about to get up thinking that she didn't love him she kissed him. She poured all her emotions into that kiss and felt him respond immediately.

She had never thought that the hole Draco left in her heart would be filled by his unassuming best friend, but Blaise loved her and her alone. All his actions glowed with love…for her. And now, finally she thanked Draco for breaking up with her, for setting her free, for giving her the chance to see who she loved.

For a long time the new couple sat together, just talking, but then Blaise said,

"Ginny, I'm sorry but I said that we'd have dinner with Malfoy, Granger, Potter and Lovegood. What do you think?"

She smiled and immediately agreed. She got dressed in a stunning white dress that emphasised her beautiful long red hair. She put very little make up on and when Blaise saw her, his heart skipped a beat. He could hardly believe that she was his.

Later at dinner everyone was amazed that Ginny and Blaise were together. No one had predicted this would happen, but as Malfoy said,

"They're perfect for each other."

Ginny looked around the table at the people who mattered most in her life. Luna and Harry looked peaceful and Harry deserved peace after spending most of his life worrying about Voldemort and without his parents. Hermione and Draco, though they had been through so much, had still found their way back to each other and radiated a love so strong it nearly brought tears to Ginny's eyes. Finally she looked at Blaise and thought her heart would explode with all the love she felt for him. She was musing on all his qualities when Harry cleared his throat.

"I have an announcement." He paused to clasp Luna's hand. "Luna and I are getting married!"

Everyone was delighted and several toasts were made in their honour. Finally, four years after the war, the six of them were able to find peace with each other.

END OF PART 3

**FINIS**

_So that's the finish. I hope you enjoyed the story. I might do a story on Hermione and Malfoy Sr. so watch this space!_


End file.
